<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chains by FloatAlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902852">Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong'>FloatAlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Town to Town [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Premature Ejaculation, Scent Kink, self-consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a close encounter with an Institute courser, MacCready has a fun idea to deepen his and Nate's relationship before he frees him from his chains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Town to Town [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel a couple of special notes are worth mentioning with this one:</p><p>1) Consent is especially important in bondage scenes, and I hope it's made clear here that at no point during the story is either character not consenting to what's going on. Nate is a little uncomfortable with some of it, but would tell MacCready if there was something he genuinely didn't want to do.<br/>2) I've been picturing 'my' Nate as fairly muscular but also a little on the hefty side, and his size is something he's a little self-conscious about. MacCready loves it though, hence this scene!</p><p>Alright, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I don’t know what your game is,’ Nate snarled, ‘but you’d better start talking. If it’s caps you’re after, I can find a way to get you them. But I don’t appreciate being kidnapped and chained up, so if we’re going to work towards a solution here, you’ll have to…’</p><p>The sack hood was whipped off his head, and he could see the place he had been brought to for the first time. Some kind of abandoned barn, it looked like. Unfamiliar. He also got the first good look at his kidnappers – not a gang of raiders, as he’d first guessed. In fact, there appeared to only be one of them. He glanced up and down at her uniform. Shit. Institute courser.</p><p>‘I do not need caps, and I do not especially need your co-operation, either,’ she said, coldly. She was standing by a tray of surgical instruments, wiping down the blade of… something. ‘I want information. We can extract it from your central nervous system post-mortem, if we need to. I am only doing it this way because my superior would prefer, for some reason, that you be kept alive.’</p><p>Nate snorted. ‘The sentiment means little to me, considering what he’s become. If he thinks I’m going to volunteer information –’</p><p>‘Shut up!’ the courser commanded. She leapt to stand directly in front of him, and held the blade close against his throat. ‘I have not gotten to kill anything in a while. And I feel it is only fair to warn you that it is part of my programming to get… <em>cranky </em>if a certain quota is not met. So if you give me any excuse – any at all – I personally have no problem with reporting back that you struggled, made it difficult, and I had no choice but to kill you.’</p><p>‘Can’t they… check your sensors or something? To see if you’re lying?’ Nate asked, unsurely.</p><p>‘It is a risk I am willing to take,’ she replied without a trace of humour.</p><p>Nate gulped. But she was probably bluffing. Right?</p><p>The courser withdrew the blade and took a few steps back. ‘Okay. So. Let us try this the easy way first. How much of the Railroad –’</p><p>She was interrupted by a sniper bullet, bursting first through the barn window and then through her neck, finally embedding itself in the mouldering wooden floor. Her mouth continued to open and close but no sound came out, and she fell to her knees, clutching at her throat. A second bullet zoomed in through the same window and punctured her temple. She slumped to the ground, motionless.</p><p>Nate breathed a sigh of relief, and then stopped himself. This had better be MacCready, or else he was potentially in for a frying-pan-to-fire situation.</p><p>There was an uncomfortably long pause, before a voice on the other side of the door called, ‘<em>Who’s</em> the best shot in the Commonwealth?’</p><p>Yep, this was him alright.</p><p>There was a clicking and rattling sound as the door was picked from the other side, and eventually it swung open to reveal MacCready standing there, rifle slung over his shoulder, grinning broadly.</p><p>‘You know how you’re always sayin’ I’m the reckless one…’ he said as he swanned in, unhurried. ‘“Oh MacCready, you’re gonna get yourself killed one of these days. Oh MacCready, you should be more careful, we could be walking into a trap”. Well look how the tables have turned!’</p><p>‘Mac, could you please –’</p><p>‘Remind me, how many times have <em>I</em> been captured by the Institute? Well let me see, there was that time in Bunker Hill – no, wait, that was someone else… There was that time in Goodneighbor when – oh, but I blew their heads off with a shotgun…’</p><p>‘I get it, honestly, now could you <em>please</em> –’</p><p>‘You know what, I think it’s <em>zero</em>. Zero times. But that can’t be right, because looking at the scene in front of me, it seems that <em>you</em> have been –’</p><p>‘For God’s sake Mac, shut your smart mouth and get me out of these chains!’ Nate barked.</p><p>MacCready bit his lip, clearly enjoying having been told off. ‘Yes sir,’ he said, and set his gun on a crate. He approached where Nate was being held, and then paused. ‘Babe, how come you’re shirtless?’</p><p>‘Well <em>I</em> don’t know,’ Nate said, irritated. ‘The courser took it off me at one point. I guess to make me feel more vulnerable, who knows.’</p><p>‘Did it work?’</p><p>‘Not really. I wasn’t worried. I knew you’d be following us. Besides, the Institute don’t actually want me dead. They want me on their side.’</p><p>‘Hmm.’ MacCready started fiddling with the chains binding Nate’s wrists to the wooden beams either side of him. ‘Maybe she just liked the look of you shirtless. Can’t says I blame her.’ He traced a finger down Nate’s naked, hairy torso and purred. ‘Do synths get aroused? Is that part of their programming, d’ya think?’</p><p>‘Maybe the ones who are supposed to be infiltrating settlements. I suppose they would. Don’t see why a courser would need to be, though. And stimulating though this line of conversation is, I can’t help but wonder why I’m having it here, in this barn, still chained up, instead of free and on the road out of here.’</p><p>MacCready’s eyes flicked up to meet his, then down again. He was still brushing a finger up and down between Nate’s pectorals. ‘You’ve only been chained up for… what, can’t be any more than twenty minutes, right? So you’re not really sore or fatigued or anything?’</p><p>Nate frowned. ‘It’s the middle of the night, but… no, I’m not. I’ve been through tougher times.’</p><p>‘And you said you were never really worried… so you’re not like, you know, feeling super traumatised right now or anything?’</p><p>‘Where is this going?’ Nate asked slowly.</p><p>‘I shot that courser through its comms chip,’ MacCready said, hypnotised. ‘They’re not gonna know it’s down for a while. Nobody’s coming to look for it, or for us. There’s no danger here anymore. If anything this place is so secluded, it’s… perfect.’</p><p>‘Perfect for what?’ Nate asked with a soft growl.</p><p>‘You know how there’s some stuff you don’t normally let me do? Ya know, in bed? Maybe now could be… the right time to try…’</p><p>Nate’s eyes widened in discomfort. He trusted MacCready, but he suddenly felt really exposed, chained up and unable to do anything. ‘I’m really not sure that now’s the time…’</p><p>‘You don’t have to do anythin’ you don’t want to,’ MacCready said quickly. ‘I won’t make you. But being tied up can actually be really freeing, it means you don’t have to worry about performin’… and I should know,’ he added with a wink.</p><p>‘It’s not that I… I <em>don’t want</em> to try anything… I’ve just always felt a bit self-conscious; you know that…’ Nate shifted on the spot.</p><p>‘I know,’ MacCready said soothingly, rubbing a hand against the side of Nate’s face. ‘But we can always try it, and if you don’t like it, we can stop… if you let me do it, I promise I’ll suck you off every night before bed for the next week.’</p><p>‘You <em>already</em> suck me off every night before bed.’</p><p>‘Oh yeeaahh,’ MacCready said sardonically. ‘It’s almost like I’m an extremely generous lover who usually puts your needs first…’</p><p>Nate huffed, seeing his point. ‘…Fine.’</p><p>MacCready’s face lit up with surprise. ‘Wait, really? I wasn’t tryin’ to manipulate you or anythin’. You don’t have to consent just cos I implied…’</p><p>‘I know,’ Nate said shortly. ‘I wouldn’t let you tell me what to do. But… it’s okay. Let’s do it. I’m willing to try.’</p><p>‘Fu- frickin’ excellent,’ MacCready said, and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Nate felt his lover’s hands brush up his sides. Normally he would do the same, gripping MacCready firmly, establishing dominance – but he couldn’t. He had no power. It was… different. Troubling? Exhilarating.</p><p>MacCready continued to kiss him slowly, hungrily. His hands moved further up his body until they were pressed against the sides of his ribcage; thumbs brushing against nipples, and suddenly he was ticklish. He was reacting to the touch in a way he never normally did, all sensitive and prepossessed by the knowledge of what was to come.</p><p>He was also <em>incredibly</em> hard.</p><p>MacCready didn’t seem particularly interested though, if he even noticed. ‘It’s… so warm in here,’ he purred between breaths. ‘You’re… a little sweaty…’</p><p>Nate must have looked shamed and apologetic, because MacCready put a finger over his lips before he could speak. ‘No… not in a bad way,’ he clarified. He rubbed his hands over Nate’s chest again. ‘Can I taste?’ he asked.</p><p>Nate gritted his teeth and nodded. Having no freedom to squirm was definitely helping, and he resolved not to speak either.</p><p>MacCready grinned and dropped to his knees, where he began tracing his tongue over Nate’s muscular abdomen, licking and kissing, sometimes just breathing in as deeply as he could. His facial hair tickled against Nate’s sensitive stomach. With one hand he reached up, picking a pectoral to rub and squeeze, and with the other hand he unzipped the front of his own pants to begin playing with himself.</p><p>Nate’s breathing was shallow, nervous about being explored so thoroughly and intimately, but he couldn’t deny how erotic it was. MacCready really did find him attractive. He wasn’t making fun. That was… reassuring.</p><p>Slowly, slowly, MacCready rose from where he was kneeling, working his way up Nate’s front. His pants and coat were now discarded on the floor, and he was working on removing the rest – but at no point stopping the worship and attention he was giving Nate’s hairy torso with his mouth. After a moment Nate felt his own pants being undone and slid off. He expected his underwear to be pulled off next, exposing his throbbing dick – and whined when that didn’t happen.</p><p>‘Not just yet, babe,’ MacCready said softly. ‘I’ll say when.’</p><p>He licked up the side of Nate’s body, up, up, right into the armpit where he inhaled deeply. Nate flinched reflexively, but of course could not lower his arm.</p><p>‘You have such… big arms…’ MacCready said, drunk on his own hormones and Nate’s bodily scent. ‘Fu- uh, I love them…’ His actions supported his words as he ran his hands over Nate’s body, gripping at the muscle where he pleased. Nate felt MacCready’s own hard, wet erection poking against his leg and groin as he moved, humping and grinding on him.</p><p>Teasingly, MacCready ran his tongue over one nipple, taking it into his mouth and nibbling a little. The sensation at this point was overwhelming. Nate could only pant, both hands in their shackles clenching into fists, wanting to pull MacCready’s hair, wanting to smack his ass, wanting to spread his legs and fuck him into the dirt until he couldn’t walk. It was all too much.</p><p>‘Mac… please…’ he begged. ‘I’m so hard…’</p><p>And he was. Without looking down he could tell his dick was wetting an impressive patch of pre-come in his underwear, since he felt it, cold and sticky, when he squirmed and it pressed against his body again. But MacCready seemed offended.</p><p>‘I told you I’d say when,’ he said. He bit his lip. ‘You’re getting punished for that.’</p><p>Standing in front of him, MacCready pinched both of Nate’s nipples and twisted, firmly. And that was it. The sensitivity was too much, and Nate felt the unmistakable convulsions and ensuing stickiness in his underwear of a premature orgasm. Oh, God. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>The noises he made must have given himself away, because MacCready took a step back. ‘Oh my God, did you just – huh, you did.’ He grinned an evil grin. ‘You loved it, didn’t you?’</p><p>Nate’s head was sagging, unable to look him in the eyes, only still standing because of the shackles keeping him there. He felt spent, and a little embarrassed.</p><p>‘That’s so fu- so <em>frickin’</em> hot,’ MacCready was saying. The only thing left he was wearing was his undershirt, and he quickly pulled this off and tossed it to one side. ‘You absolutely loved it, you big dirty hunk.’</p><p>He was jerking off rapidly as he spoke, legs spread a little. He continued to talk dirty right up to the point of his own orgasm, which came suddenly and voluminously, all over Nate’s front.</p><p>‘Ah, jeez,’ MacCready mumbled, panting and staggering in place as though from the recoil of his own comeshot. ‘That uh… really took it out of me… phew. Might need to lie down for a sec…’</p><p>Nate shot him a menacing glare, baring his teeth.</p><p>‘Uh, yeah, uh, after untying you babe, of course,’ MacCready stammered, and undid the locks on the chains that were keeping Nate bound.</p><p>Nate let out a sigh of relief, rubbing at his wrists and finally relaxing his arms. Looking up at MacCready he saw he was cowering slightly, apparently worried as to what he might do now he was free. ‘You can relax,’ he said with a smile.</p><p>‘So you’re not mad?’</p><p>‘Why would I be mad? I agreed to it, after all.’</p><p>‘But I made a mess, all over your…’ he stepped closer. ‘Big…’ he twirled a finger in his chest hair. ‘Muscly…’</p><p>Nate grabbed the hand that was playing with him. ‘Remember I’m not bound in chains anymore.’</p><p>‘Aha,’ MacCready laughed nervously. ‘But… I hope I’ve proven… I know you’re a little embarrassed sometimes, but… I love your body. I love everything <em>about</em> your body. There isn’t a single part I wouldn’t spend hours –’</p><p>‘I get it,’ Nate laughed, his turn to be nervous. ‘It… it was a little weird. But more than weird, it was… actually pretty hot. And you were right… not being able to flinch, retreat or run away… it helped, honestly.’</p><p>MacCready bit his lip again. ‘So you’re sayin’… there might be some hypothetical time in the future… when I get to do this again?’</p><p>Nate grinned, grabbed his lover forcefully by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Then, his face an inch from MacCready’s, he said: ‘I think I’m owed a week’s worth of blowjobs first.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh, another S M U T heavy one, eh? It always takes me longer to write this kind of thing because I keep getting... distracted during the writing process. Still, there's plenty more where this came from, so look out for more. Not sure what'll be next, yet!</p><p>Please do leave comments etc if you enjoyed, I love hearing what you think! I can also be followed on Twitter as @FloatFill where I post updates and stuff. Okay, see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>